creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ludobójstwo Chissów
Imperium Nexusa |2. walcząca strona = Legion |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski Siergiej Michnicz |Dowódcy 2. strony = Legion Naru'har'urys Mistrz Siódmej Pieczęci |Siły 1. strony = 12. Korhalska Dywizja Piechoty Zmotoryzowanej 1. Gwardyjska Brygada Desantowa Zakon Nexusa Bractwo Wielkiego Oka Zakazani |Siły 2. strony = Chissowie Shermany Cationis Pterle Aragorny Heloci |Straty 1. strony = bardzo duże |Straty 2. strony = prawie całkowite }}Ludobójstwo Chissów (przez Imperium określana jako bitwa o Huraganowe Pole) - pierwsza udokumentowana i ujawniona przez nie-imperialne frakcje w Trójkącie Bermudzkim zbrodnia o charakterze ludobójstwa. Miała ona miejsce w dniu 3 września 2017 roku, a więc kilka miesięcy po wybuchu Wojny Miliona. Liczba ofiar tego starcia nie jest znana, ponieważ imperialna cenzura skutecznie utajnia wszelkie fakty, które są niewygodne i które mogą zagrozić ich pozycji, zaś sami uważają to za samoobronę przed wściekłymi, żądnymi krwi hordami, które zmuszeni byli wybić z bólem serca do nogi. Ludobójstwo, jak każde inne w wykonaniu Imperium, osobiście prowadził monarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Preludium Imperium Nexusa ma na swoim koncie niejedną zbrodnię, więc ludobójstwa nie są niczym niezwykłym. Według imperialnego Oświecenia każda rasa, lud, naród... ogółem wszyscy zasługują na poznanie prawdy o wszechświecie, dołączenie do Imperium i stanie się częścią największej federacji kosmosów we wszelakiej historii. Przyjmując Oświecenie decydują się porzucić fizyczne postrzeganie ciała i ducha, otwierają się na Więzozmysł oraz całkowicie wyzbywają się własnych słabości, zmieniając je w swoje zalety. Tym samym następuje szok cywilizacyjny, ponieważ zgodnie z tym programem przyjęte zostaje, że każdy wierzy w co chce, a jednocześnie przyjmuje się imperialny ateizm i malteistyczny punkt widzenia na sprawy duchowe. W rezultacie Oświeconymi są wszyscy, co rozumieją, iż byli ograniczani przez własne słabości, takie jak śmiertelność i odkrywają, że jedynymi bogami oraz panami ich życia i śmierci są oni sami. W Imperium funkcjonuje jednak specyficzne określenie, które oznajmia, że lud, państwo bądź religia jakie napotkano są tak niebezpieczne i tak nienawistne, iż jedyne co można zrobić to skrócić ich męki. Jednym z takich przypadków jest chociażby lud określany niegdyś jako Ichcerie, wyrżnięty do ostatniego przedstawiciela. Do możliwości monarchy należy bowiem również taka możliwość jak nadanie piętna Patoli na daną osobę bądź grupę, nawet na najwyższych rangą urzędników państwowych w ramach Imperium, co jest podobne do Pretiadelisto. Oba pojęcie są bliskoznaczne, lecz znacznie inne. O ile Pretiadelisto może oznaczać osobę bądź lud, jaki dopuścił się zdrady wobec Imperium Nexusa i musi zostać przykładnie ukaranyNadanie piętna Pretiadelisto zachodzi jednakże bardzo rzadko. Jeśli jednak nastąpi, następuje transmisja na żywo na cały kraj.; o tyle miano Patoli jest podobne, ale dotyczy wyłącznie nie-imperialnych osób i ludów. Miano to po raz pierwszy użyto wobec mistrzów Legionu, a mianowicie - Chissów. Wszelkie próby ich ucywilizowania spełzły na niczym. Wprawdzie udało się wyhodować ich imperialną wersję, ale oszaleli jak inne sklonowane rasy Legionu i ostatecznie zostali wytępieni. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdyż pojawili się ponownie, w wyniku zakończenia Wojny Miliona. W rezultacie Lwowski wytoczył ukaz, w rezultacie którego ogłosił, że Chissowie, odpowiedzialni za kierowanie Legionem, są Patoli i zgodził się na ich planową eksterminację. W momencie gdy jego siły szły błyskawicznie znalazły spokojną wioskę, w której dana rasa egzystowała w większości. A raczej gniazdo, jeśli tak je można nazwać. Lwowski ruszył więc tam ze swoimi zakonnikami oraz wojskiem kierowanym przez absolutnie lojalnego wobec niego dowódcę - stalkera Siergieja Michnicza. Przebieg "Wioska", którą Imperium odnalazło, została nazwana mianem Chissnest i oznaczona jako Patoli Villadżo, to jest osada zamieszkana przez niezdolnych do przyjęcia Imperium i Oświecenia. Zdecydowano się wykorzystać głównie transportowce opancerzone, miotacze plazmy oraz kilka dronów bojowych. Dodatkowo wysłano Junkrów wyposażonych w rozmaite rodzaje strzelb, a żołnierzom towarzyszyli również magowie i templariusze, których zadaniem było łapanie wrogiej magii i używanie jej z imperialnymi mocami przeciwko przedstawicielom Legionu. Atak nastąpił po tygodniu przygotowania i ogłoszenia dekretu 3 września 2017 roku, o godzinie 3:17 czasu lokalnego. Żołnierze wręcz wyłonili się z ziemi. Wojska podziemne dokonały nagłego ataku na kanały, w których przebywały rozmaite sługi Legionu, mordując przebywających tam przedstawicieli tej grupy. Wkrótce potem miał miejsce atak z powierzchni ziemi, a także przybycie piechoty latającej. Chissowie dzielnie stanęli do boju i nie byli sami - pomagały im Shermany, Cationis , Pterle, Aragorny oraz Heloci. Niestety dla nich, wojska nexusiańskie i oddziały zakonne były od nich znacznie liczniejsze. Atak nie ograniczył się tylko do tych, co walczyli, ale też do wszystkich pozostałych przedstawicieli tej rasy - robotników, samice i tak dalej. Legion wyczuł to, dlatego skierował hordy właśnie w ten region, aby odeprzeć wrogie natarcie, które było niczym innym jak ludobójstwem. Najazdu jednak nie odparto. Mało tego, Imperium otrzymało posiłki z innych wszechświatów oraz samej Pustki. Dzięki temu zwycięstwo mieli w kieszeni, ponieważ błyskawicznie okrążyli wioskę oraz zdusili cały opór w "wiosce" i okolicy. Dane ujawnione przez ocalałych odsłaniają straszliwy obraz - wieszanie wojowników, palenie zwłok w wielkich dołach na masową skalę, rozstrzeliwanie kobiet, dzieci i starców, nie wspominając o dobijaniu elektrobagnetami. Z wielu innych osób wysysano wszelkie siły życiowe, by wzmocniły Więzozmysł oraz moce magiczne imperialnych. Pogrom ten nie oszczędził nikogo, zdarzały się również rabunki mienia, a wszelkie pozostałości spalono. Do godziny 8:15 nie pozostał ślad po chissańskim gnieździe. Skutki Atak na siedzibę Chissów w południowej części terytoriów nie-imperialnych doprowadziło do wybicia ponad 85 procent. Kiedy konflikt dobiegł końca 3 lata później jeden z ocalałych ujawnił przed Legionem oraz na konferencji podczas pokoju w Shi-nai zbrodnię z 3 września sprzed trzech lat. Federacja i Cesarstwo Świtu tylko potępiły ten akt, natomiast CreepyTown, HallenWest i Legion chciały zorganizować wielką krucjatę na terytoria nexusiańskie, lecz szybko spoważnieli rozumiejąc że nie będą mieli zbyt wielkich szans w starciu z oprawcami. Ludobójstwo to było jednym z trzech tak zwanych nexusiańskich ludobójstw, obok Żelaznych Wojowników i Vortimerów. W przeciwieństwie do drugiego nie jest ono tak krwawe, a w stosunku do trzeciego tak bezwzględne, jednak jest często uzasadnieniem konieczności połączenia sił przeciwko państwu Arcturusa i Ka-cthirii dążącemu do podbicia tego wszechświata. Ciekawostki *W trakcie ludobójstwa paru ocalałych zaciągnięto do gułagów na ciężkie prace, a inne przemieniono w rozmaite potworności magiczne i technologiczne, między innymi w Homunculusy, Obrzydlistwa czy Tech-Niewolników. *Chissowie określili to jako Krwawy Deszcz, ponieważ w trakcie ataku doszło do deszczu, który w wyniku walk przybrał nienaturalny czerwony kolor. Przypisy en: Chiss Genocide Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Ludobójstwa